freedomforcefandomcom-20200215-history
Law
Law is a playable character from the Freedom Force series of video games. Official Bio Introduced as mild mannered assistant, Sarah. She was often seen at the side of her adoring boss, Judge Wilson. As shown through her origin story Sarah was helping her elderly boss to his car one afternoon when mob boss "Scrambled Eggs" Carbone's right hand man, Joey Rigotta knocks into Sarah dropping his wallet. When she examines the ID she remembers who the man was and discerns that he must have sabotaged Jude Wilson's car. As Sarah rushes to stop Judge Wilson from turning his car on she arrives too late as the vehicle explodes, killing Judge Wilson and leaving Sarah blind. Though told she would never see again Sarah is grief stricken by the death of her boss and vows to testify against the mob for what they did, making her a prime target for assassination. Officer Samson is assigned to watch over Sarah as she is placed into the Witness Protection Program. However, with the entire police force taking the mob's bribe Samson's superior tells him they are coming to kill Sarah that evening at mid-night. As time passes Officer Samson warns Sarah of her position and that if he stays with her he will be killed as well. Sarah remains steadfast on seeing justice served while Samson struggles with whether or not to stay or leave, he ultimately leaves. When the mob's thugs arrive to kill Sarah she warns them how they won't escape Law & Order and soon falls over the balcony in her hospital room. Samson soon returns and briefly fends off her attackers, helping her on the balcony. The two reconcile but are left in great peril as they are out numbered. Just then energy X strikes the pair and they vanish with Order appearing before them attacking some of the thugs and then Law appearing finishing the thugs off and telling them they won't stand for the corruption in Patriot City. They then appear when Freedom Force sets out to take down Rigotta who has now had a run in with energy X himself and has assumed leadership of the mob as Pinstripe. The mobster is soon brought to justice and Law & Order join Freedom Force. *'Cost (FF)': 5914 PR *'Cost (FFvTR)': 8319 PR Attributes *'Blind': Permanent blindness state. Lowers Law's accuracy on ranged attacks, and adds a penalty to the swiftness of melee attacks and dodge chances. *'Danger Sense': Law can dodge attacks/use passive defenses from behind. She gets +1 Agility bonus to dodge attempts. Blind state does not stop dodging or passive defenses. *'Heroic': Gives one more hero point. Powers Justice *'Justice': A passive defense that shields her from many melee attacks. *'Thrust': A standard melee attack. *'Slash': A melee attack with a wide arc. *'Trouncing': Delivers three strong attacks in quick succession. Balance *'Transform': Transforms Law into her counterpart, Order. *'Mercy': Transfers health points to other characters. *'Harmony': Prevents damage being taken from elemental forces. *'Commuted Sentence': Cures physical conditions like acid-burned or irradiated. *'Balance': Pools hit points of Law and target, then divides them equally. Gallery File:lawlogo.png File:law.gif File:order.gif Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Freedom Force Category:Freedom Force characters Category:Freedom Force vs. the Third Reich characters